


Come Back To Bed

by midnightpansy



Category: DC Comics, DCU, Gotham City Garage (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Come Back to Bed, F/F, Mild Angst, Sapphic, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightpansy/pseuds/midnightpansy
Summary: Kara is full of guilt after leaving her sister in the Garden, but Barda is there for her





	Come Back To Bed

Barda rolled over in bed, her eyes still shut with sleep, feeling across her bed for Kara's constantly warm body. The bed was empty.   
Barda sat up on her forearm, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and flicking hair out of her face. Moonlight streamed through the window, illuminating her bed and blankets in a pale silvery glow. She sat up, swinging her legs off the bed and onto the cool tile floor.   
Her door was ajar, the wood pulled close to the doorframe but not shut completely. Because the door clicked, and Kara wouldn't want to wake Barda.  
Barda padded out of her room, down the corridor and the stairs. The wood of the bar was smooth and cool under her bare feet, and a night chill seeped through the window frames. She shivered in her grey tank top and shorts.   
Kara was sitting on the bar, her feet on one of the padded stools, staring up at the patch of starlight through a skylight. There were silent tears streaming down her face, and her arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.   
Barda crossed the room, climbing onto the bar next to Kara. Kara stiffened, quickly wiping tears off of her cheeks.   
"Hey," Barda said softly, trying her best to be gentle, to be kind. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
"How could I leave her?" Kara whispered. Barda wrapped her arm around Kara's shoulder. Kara leans against her, curling her arms around Barda's waist, loving the comfort of soft muscle under cotton.   
"Leave who?" Barda asked gently.   
"Barbara," Kara mumbled. "She's all alone. My dad dead, me missing… why would I leave her?"  
"We'll get her back," Barda said - and it wasn't a pathetic attempt at reassurance. There was real strength, real determination in her voice. "I promise."  
Kara nodded, wiping her eyes.   
"We'll fix this tomorrow, okay? But first, come back to bed. Please."  
Kara smiled at her, nodding. Barda hopped off the bar, lifting Kara off by her hips. Kara laced their fingers together, leading Barda up the staircase and into their bed, curling up together under their blankets.


End file.
